


Ливерпуль исчезает на долю секунды...

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, New Relationship, porn with slight plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: Мир пошатнулся под Деяном





	Ливерпуль исчезает на долю секунды...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Liverpool disappears for a billionth of a second...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915743) by [Xabisgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabisgirl/pseuds/Xabisgirl). 



> от автора:  
> Название и тема бесстыдно украдены из гениального одноименного стихотворения Пола Фарли (Paul Farley). Серьезно, рекомендую погуглить и прочесть.  
> Мо и правда делал эпиляцию, в инстаграме есть подтверждающий пост, хотя когда он снял футболку после дерби, показалось, что волосы на груди снова отрастают.

Ливерпуль исчезает на долю секунды...

...Это самое близкое к описанию дрожи, которую он испытывает каждый раз, когда Мо улыбается. Такую улыбку нельзя подделать, радостность и невинность, неприкрытое счастье, которое он излучает.

...Это он чувствует, когда кончики неугомонных волос Мо щекочут его подбородок, пока голова Мо лежит на его плече, как на подушке.

...Это то, что происходит, когда в один прекрасный день, прижавшись к Мо со спины, он скользит рукой под его футболку и ощущает гладкую теплую кожу вместо привычной мягкой пушистости. "Что за хе..." спрашивает он. Мо разворачивается в его руках, обращает к нему смеющееся лицо, явно довольный, что ему удалось его удивить. "Тебе нравится, Дей?" спрашивает он. Деян колеблется, потому что на самом деле ему нравились волосы на груди Мо, он любил контраст между выступающими твердыми мышцами и мягкостью покрывающих их прядок, любил лениво перебирать их пальцами, когда они лежали вместе в постели. "Давай посмотрим," говорит он, выигрывая себе немного времени. По ощущениям больше похоже на Роналду, чем на Салаха, поступок человека более знающего, более озабоченного своим имиджем, чем его Мо; возможно, потерявшего львиную долю невинности. Но потом Мо задирает майку, почти застенчиво, и Ливерпуль снова проделывает эту штуку с исчезновением, и все, что хочется сделать Деяну, это спуститься языком по узкой ложбинке между мышцами пресса Мо. Вселенная кое-как собирается обратно, когда остальные парни поднимают шум, и эпиляция Мо становится предметом множества добродушных шуток, хотя он и продолжает поглядывать на Деяна для успокоения.

...В первый раз это произошло, когда он впервые поцеловал Мо. Он был у него в гостях, они дурачились и веселились, играя в ФИФА. Деян так смеялся, что едва мог говорить, и, не успев как следует подумать, он выпалил "Бля, я тебя люблю, Мо." Тот перестал хихикать и схватил Деяна за руку. "Я люблю тебя," сказал он искренне. Деян испытывал соблазн отшутиться, как во все другие разы, когда они флиртовали за кофе или шахматами, но выражение темных глаз Мо остановило его. "Я..." удалось промямлить ему, но Мо поднес его руку, которую держал, к своей щеке, и прижал к мягкой бороде. Какая-то часть мозга Деяна размышляла, что за плохая идея, но другая, большая часть подняла его другую руку к лицу Мо и он нежно обнял его ладонями. "Мо," выдохнул он. "Дей, я хочу..." Остаток фразы затерялся, когда их губы встретились вначале нежно, постепенно набирая силу. Вжууух, исчез город и все что в нем, и Деян потерялся. Одна рука скользнула в спутанные кудри, другая охватила его вокруг спины, чтобы притянуть ближе. Когда они наконец отодвинулись друг от друга, на лице Мо была застенчивая улыбка. "Все хорошо?" спросил он. Все, что мог сделать Деян, это потрясенно кивнуть, снова притянуть Мо ближе и поцеловать его еще раз.

...когда Мо впервые отсасывает ему, Ливерпуль отступает так далеко, что Деян беспокоится, вдруг он никогда не вернется. Прошло две недели с первого поцелуя, и они возились, целовались часами, руки забирались под одежду, лаская соски и гладя мышцы, случайно задевая ладонью напряженный член, но всегда снаружи джинсов, продолжая правдоподобно отрицать случайные прикосновения. Однако становилось очевидно, что это, чем бы оно не было, рано или поздно зайдет дальше. Деян был одержим, он едва мог думать о чем-нибудь другом, просыпаясь со стояком и именем Мо на губах, засыпая с мыслью о нем.

И сегодня в Мо какая-то новая напряженность, его поцелуи глубже, более влажные, и он расстегивает рубашку Деяна, и обводит языком по очереди каждый его сосок, пока его руки ласкают подтянутый мускулистый живот, а пальцы скользят под пояс джинсов. Он смотрит на Деяна снизу вверх, словно спрашивая разрешения, но Деян уже не здесь, его голова запрокинулась, он часто дышит и задыхается, вздохи превращаются почти во всхлипы, когда рука Мо скользит еще дальше и находит объект своих поисков. Так далеко они еще ни разу не заходили, и Деян так возбужден, что едва может это вынести. Мо гладит раскрытой ладонью по всей длине члена Деяна, его собственное дыхание перехватывает и и частит. Большой палец находит щель, уже истекающую предъэякулятом, и он отчаянно хочет попробовать его на вкус, попробовать, как сильно Деян этого хочет. Он расстегивает молнию на джинсах Деяна и мгновение медлит, восхищаясь, как его член натягивает черные боксеры. "Мо, пожалуйста," бормочет Деян, почти не в состоянии поверить в то, что, он думает, сейчас произойдет, но Мо не нуждается в дальнейшем поощрении. Он освобождает член Деяна из белья, обхватывает основание и приближает к нему свои губы.

Деян с трудом может понять, что происходит, но опускает взгляд, только чтобы увидеть, как язык Мо порхает, вылизывая, вокруг головки его члена, пробуя на вкус его соки. Мо это явно нравится, и он берет член Деяна в рот, сосет и двигает ладонью вверх-вниз по стволу. Деян практически теряет сознание от комбинации ощущений, теплых, тянущих губ на самом чувствительном участке, твердой руки на всем остальном, щекочущей бороды, другой руки Мо, которая пробирается ниже и берет в пригоршню его яйца, осознания того, что его одноклубник отсасывает ему. Вспышка паники простреливает его разум на мгновение, потому что он понимает, что нет больше дороги назад, к обычной дружбе, но затем он осознает, что в этот самый момент его это не заботит, потому что рот Мо такой горячий и так хорошо. Он запускает руку в волосы Мо, не для того, чтобы контролировать его движения, но предупреждая. Он так охуительно близко к оргазму, но не уверен, какие тут правила. "Мо, я..." судорожно выдыхает он, пока еще может сдержаться. Мо, однако, сразу понимает его правильно и убирает губы как раз в тот момент, когда Деян кончает, но продолжает ритмично двигать рукой, пока разбрызгивается сперма и Деян срывается, громко стонет и задыхается.

Все исчезает, не остается ничего, кроме ощущений и наслаждения. Это продолжается, кажется, вечность, и Мо все продолжает скользить ладонью вверх и вниз по стволу Деяна, более нежно теперь, когда его оргазм угасает, а дыхание замедляется. Наконец он обретает способность выражаться членораздельно и бормочет "Блядь, Мо, это было охуительно хорошо." Мо смотрит на него снизу вверх, сияя глазами, и поднимается поцеловать его. Он чувствует свой собственный мускусный привкус на языке Мо и это заставляет его только глубже вылизывать рот Мо. Жадно целуя, он скользит ладонями под футболку Мо и находит пальцами впадинку между мышцами на спине. Он понимает, что теперь очередь Мо, но никак не может сообразить, что делать, не уверен, что готов отплатить ему тем же. "Мо, я не... не могу...", но Мо понимает, понимает, что Деян чуть менее готов. "Все в порядке, Дей," говорит он и стаскивает футболку. Он целует Деяна, пока его дыхание снова не учащается и тот начинает гладить руками по груди и животу Мо. Мо трется своей эрекцией о бедро Деяна до тех пор, пока в силах терпеть. Он расстегивает свои джинсы и освобождает член из белья. Хватает Деяна за руку, осторожно подносит ее к своему члену и обхватывает себя его пальцами, удерживая свою ладонь поверх его. Он начинает двигать рукой Деяна вверх и вниз, но, хоть это и первый раз, когда Деян прикасается к пенису другого мужчины, к своему-то он прикасался и знает, как сделать хорошо. "Позволь мне, brate," говорит он и Мо отпускает руку, позволяет ей упасть и сдается на милость другого.

Поначалу неловко, но с все возрастающей уверенностью Деян ласкает член Мо, все ускоряясь и ускоряясь, и стоны Мо говорят ему, что он вот-вот кончит. "Ах, ах, Дей, ты убьешь меня," выговаривает он, заикаясь, и Деян чувствует, как горячее и жидкое стекает по пальцам. Мо цепляется за Деяна, пока его оргазм затихает, укладывает голову на его гладкую грудь. Деян вытирает ладонь о ближайший кусок материи, которым оказывается футболка Мо. "Эй, это моя любимая," возмущается Мо. "И это все твое," замечает Деян, хотя затем использует ее, чтобы стереть свою сперму с живота. "Я куплю тебе новую, малыш," обещает он, нежное слово выскальзывает само собой. на мгновение оно повисает в воздухе, столь же новое для них, как и то, что они только что делали. И потом Мо улыбается, своей широкой улыбкой, Ливерпуль снова улетучивается, и возвращается обратно, но слегка, самую малость не на место, и Деян расслабляется. Так или иначе, все будет хорошо.


End file.
